James Callery-Aiken
The firstborn of the Callery-Aiken clan. James currently resides in the suburbs with his wife, his daughter's husband, his two daughters, and three of his grandchildren. Toddlerhood James was the first child of Clare and Ali. As a toddler, James was inquisitive and maxed out five toddler skills. He was also quite rambunctious and was known for throwing food around instead of eating it. Childhood Days His childhood aspiration was Rambunctious Scamp. His child trait was Self-Assured. He started playing the violin as a child and kept with it for the rest of his life. He also became friends with Salma and Diya. Teen Fun His aspiration is to be a Bodybuilder and his second trait is Active. He helped raised his younger siblings as his parents were busy and never had the time for them as they had the time for him. This starts his life-long excellent parenting. He decides between Diya and Salma, who are his best friends, to become his girlfriend. He decided to take things slow with Salma but doesn’t officially date her. Later he meets a girl named Layla. Layla was a bookworm and a barista who James took a liking to. Salma became a bit jealous of Layla as James was falling for her. One night Salma came over and wanted to talk things through with James and they ended up messing around. The next day he invited Layla over and kissed her. A few days later, he invited both girls on a date and left them both heartbroken, especially Layla, who didn’t talk to him much after that . He, eventually, starts dating Salma. He was the easiest Sim teen life to manage, but was recently surpassed by Faith for this title. Adulthood James becomes a young adult. His last trait is Good! James moves to the city where he lives with his girlfriend, Salma, who eventually becomes his fiancé and then, wife. He starts off with a career as a detective but gets fired after wrongly arresting every female in the area including his own sister Jessie. He then moves to the career of Athlete in the Professional Athlete branch. He eventually had his first child, a girl named Charlotte-Rose Callery-Aiken Al-Arabi (her name “Rose” was a joke as she was conceived in a rose bush) (nickname Charlie or Charlie-Rose). When James was at the end of childhood he and his wife and child moved to a modern house in the suburbs. Later, he has his second child, a boy named Connor Callery-Aiken who was famous for being the cutest toddler ever. A Little Bit Older, A Bit Wiser James aged up into an Elder right after his wife, Salma. He adopted Macy who was orphaned after her mother, James’ and Salma’s good friend, Diya, died. He finally had to retire from being a Hall of Fame football player and football coach and is currently living a peaceful life. James briefly worried about Connor and his career when he thinks Connor doesn't care much about being an athlete like James was so advised him to join the Business career instead, which he did. Trivia * James was originally a blonde, but Clare changed his hair color to match his parents'. *James, so far, is the longest living sim due to completing his aspiration and still having at least 400 days left. *He was the first child of Clare and Ali. * James is one of the only Sims who is all natural. He does not have a skin overlay. * James is the most traveled sim throughout the series and has so far lived in 4 different homes Category:Characters Category:Second generation